


Red Light Special

by monsterleadmehome



Series: Smutty Reylo Oneshots [23]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Roommates, Spotify, Tutoring, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Ben and Rey have been sharing a Spotify account for years, but when songs that are clearly meant for knocking boots start to show up, Ben gets jealous.Based on a Reylo_prompt.





	Red Light Special

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Alannah, and I love making Spotify playlists. So this [prompt](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1179774757396533248?s=20) grabbed my attention and wouldn't let go until I wrote something for it. Originally it was going to be funny, light hearted, and cracky... but then I got in my feels so it's now something completely different including several tropes I just love. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and here's the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5LomWuXuDDKa9KBwCD4r57?si=4TIJgZUBQoydhAkc96gMFg) that Rey is listening to in the fic.

**2012:**

Ben Solo needed all the extracurriculars he could get. Well, his mother was pushing him to have as many as he could get because it looked better on his college applications. So when Chandrila High offered college credits to seniors for tutoring freshman, she not so subtly encouraged him to sign up. He did so begrudgingly. It’s not like he had many friends—he kept to himself and stayed focused on his studies, which was how he got straight A’s.

Poe was more a friend of the family then his actual friend, but he was a jock and Ben was a nerd and—yeah, he didn’t have any friends, really. So when he found out he’d be tutoring someone named Rey Johnson, he was imagining a pimple-faced, gangly jock type. 

That is not what he got.

He walked in, about to toss his backpack on the kitchen table and clean up before the underclassman arrived, but _ she _ was already seated at the kitchen table, having a cup of tea with his mother.

Leia raised her eyebrow. “Ben, you didn’t tell me you were tutoring such a polite young lady.”

“I—I didn’t know,” he stammered, his eyes roving over her.

He could tell she was on the tall side even seated, the way her torso sat straight up in the chair. Her chestnut hair was swept up in a neat ponytail, and she was clad in a Harry Potter t-shirt and jeans. She was fresh faced, with lips on the shiny side from a clear gloss. Ben thought she was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen.

Rey stood and reached out her hand. “Nice to meet you, Ben.”

She was British, too. His heart started to beat faster. He had a thing for British girls ever since Emma Watson got boobs. Finally, he held out what he was terrified was a mostly clammy hand. “Nice to meet you, too. When I saw your name was Rey, I just assumed—”

“That I was a boy?” She giggled, the sound bright and beautiful. “A lot of people think that. So you’re going to help me with my maths?”

“Uh, yeah.” He sat down beside her. “Though here in America we just say math.”

“Right. First lesson, drop the s.” She smiled and his chest hurt.

“Okay, I’ll leave you two to it,” Leia said, getting up. 

After that first day, they fell into an easy rhythm. Rey was much nerdier than she looked, excelling in pretty much every subject except math, and she was even into a lot of the same movies and music as Ben.

They had been at it for a few weeks already and though Ben still felt a bit of a crush on this freshman girl, he was able to tamper it down into something more resembling friendship. After all, she was only fourteen and he’d be going away to college next year.

Sometimes they’d listen to music while they worked. Ben had Spotify up on his laptop, and Rey bobbed her head along with the songs. 

_ But you didn't have to cut me off… _ Gotye came over the speakers, and Rey perked up. “Oh turn it up, I love this song!” 

They paused their algebra momentarily to sing along, and soon Ben was smiling. “Now you’re just somebody that I used to know.” It felt like he had a real friend. “You know, Rey, I have a premium Spotify account, if you want the password.”

Her face lit up. “Really? I have to share a laptop with the other kids at the home, but I’ve been saving up for my own phone so that would be really cool.”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s no trouble. I trust you.”

She reached over to give his hand a squeeze, and he felt his face warm through to his ears.

* * *

Oddly enough, that was the gesture that cemented their friendship. Ben went several hundred miles north for college, and Rey kept in touch. She purchased a cell phone about a month after their conversation, and they would text all the time. They also shared playlists often.

When Rey graduated, Ben came back for the ceremony. She had pulled her grade up so much in math that she tutored a freshman as well during her senior year. He was so proud of her. As she walked across the stage to receive her diploma, she found his eyes in the crowd and gave him the cheesiest thumbs up.

They waited in the parking lot for his parents to pull the car up. Rey had her hair down, her graduation cap in her hand, when a blast of wind blew her hair in her face. Without thinking, Ben reached over to tuck the stray bits behind her ear. Her eyes widened as they connected with his.

A moment longer, and he might have leaned in to kiss her. But Han pulled up and beeped the horn, causing them to both jump back.

Han and Leia treated them to a steak dinner. “Are you sure there aren’t like graduation parties you’d rather be at?” Ben asked her, wondering why she’d choose to spend the night with him and his family instead of her friends.

“No, Finn is leaving first thing in the morning for his trip so he’s not going to any. He’s really my only friend at school. Besides,” she took Ben’s hand in one and Leia’s in the other. “I’d rather spend this night with my family.”

Ben’s heart stuttered at her heartfelt admission. He knew that she had kept in touch with his parents while he was away at college, and she was always over when he’d come home on holidays, but the fact that she thought of them as her family too—well, it was nice, sure, but—he realized he was still holding out hope for something that would never happen. He smiled awkwardly and stuffed a piece of meat in his mouth.

Han grunted. “Well, we’re really proud of you, kid.”

* * *

**Present Day:**

He wasn’t surprised that Rey had ended up at the same college as him. After all, their languages program was the best in the country. Rey had a penchant for languages and would probably end up at the UN someday.

She often wound up at his off campus apartment, just to hang out. Ben had stayed on to get his masters, so he was there for at least another year or so. He was just on his way out the door when Rey blew through like a tornado. 

“They fucked up my housing assignment!” Her eyes were wild and a bit streaky, like she had cried some mascara off.

“What?”

“I was supposed to have a room, but they somehow overbooked because now I have nowhere to live this semester! Ben, what am I going to do?” She plopped down onto his couch.

He stopped, the cogs in his mind turning. Hux had just moved out and accepted a job at something called First Order Industries, and he hadn’t bothered looking for a new roommate yet—but was this a disastrous idea? 

He shrugged it off. “You could live with me.”

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. “What—really? I thought the annoying ginger lived here.”

“He moved out last week.”

“Ben, seriously? You’d be saving my _ life_, here!”

“Yeah, it’s not a big deal. I hadn’t even tried looking for another roommate yet—” He was cut off by her body crashing into his as she gave him the fiercest hug.

“Thank you,” she whispered in his ear.

He gulped, trying to fight back his body’s automatic response of having Rey pressed up against him. “Of course, we’re family, right?” He had never forgotten the way she had said it, that he was basically like her brother. 

Rey pulled back and looked at him funny. “Yeah, absolutely. You sure I won’t cramp your style? Like, with all the girls you have over?”

Ben laughed. “Rey, when have you ever seen a girl over here that wasn’t you?” He never had girls over. He had tried to forget about her and experimented with a couple girls when he first started college, but it was no use—his heart was Rey’s, whether she wanted it or not.

She snickered. “Fair enough. But if something changes, you know—we can like, come up with a solution.”

He smacked her arm. “Go get your shit and move in already.”

Rey smiled. “Okay, I’m going.”

* * *

They still shared a Spotify premium account. These days Rey listened to a lot of electronic indie pop—Verite, MUNA, BANKS, etc. Ben gravitated to broody alternative like The National, Bon Iver, Matt Maeson. She often listened to the daily mixes that were clearly curated for him and vice versa. 

Even the 80’s throwback that was his secret guilty pleasure was not hidden from Rey. She walked into the kitchen that morning humming “Like a Virgin” by Madonna. She was also wearing her old Harry Potter t-shirt, the one he had first met her in—and no pants. Just her boyshort underwear with pizza on them.

And he had just gotten rid of his morning wood.

“I see you’ve made yourself comfortable,” Ben mumbled around a bite of cornflakes. He was leaning against the counter, eating his cereal like he always did.

She rolled her eyes. “You’ve seen me in less clothes.”

Yes, he remembered that eventful Solo family trip to the beach where his mother almost caught him jerking off to the thought of Rey in her bikini. “Fewer,” he grumbled.

“What?” She started pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

“I’ve seen you in _ fewer _ clothes. You’re supposed to be the language expert.”

“God, I forgot how grumpy you are in the morning.” She hip-checked him on her way back to her room.

* * *

Ben scrolled through playlists aimlessly, looking for something to listen to as he studied. He checked the daily mixes and found a new one. His eyes widened as he read the song titles: “Let’s Get It On,” “Pony,” “I’ll Make Love To You.”

He quickly navigated over to the recently played section and found a new playlist he hadn’t seen before—aptly named “Pound Town.” It had been created by someone whose screen name was Trooper2187. Was Rey fucking someone? She had only been living with him for a few weeks, but as far as he knew, she was single and hadn’t been seeing anyone recently. In fact, Rey had always been so focused on her studies that she hadn’t had time for boyfriends. She was close with that guy Finn in high school and they went to prom together, but she had always assured Ben that he was just a friend—not that he cared or anything.

Maybe she was simply in the mood to listen to some sexy tunes. He tried not to think about what she might have been doing while listening, but his brain conjured up an image of Rey naked on her bed, fingers buried in her tight pussy with him on the other side of the apartment. He groaned as his blood headed south at the thought.

What was he doing again? Oh yeah, _ studying_.

He quickly pulled up an instrumental playlist and went back to his book, ignoring the half chub in his pants. 

As the week progressed, it only got worse. New songs were added to the daily mix: “Sexual Healing,” “Your Body Is a Wonderland,” “Need You Tonight.” Ben felt like throwing a tantrum. She had to be boning someone, but she kept to her normal hours, and he hadn’t seen anyone come over.

“Where are you going?” he growled as Rey was leaving, her backpack thrown over her shoulder.

“Just headed to the library to study with a few people. I won’t be out late.”

“Okay. Just—be safe.”

Rey gave him a strange look. “Everything alright, Ben?”

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, fine. I’m going to order pizza, so there’ll probably be some for you when you get back.”

She smiled. “Sounds good.” Then she was out the door.

The next day he caught her red handed. She had a pink and white striped bag in her hand as she came in the door.

“What’s that?” He pointed to the bag.

Rey blushed and scurried to her room. “Nothing, just had to pick up a few things.”

But he had already seen the name printed on the bag: Victoria’s Secret. When she came back out into the living room, he couldn’t hold back any longer. The jealousy was driving him insane. “Who is he, Rey?”

She looked confused. “Who’s who?”

“The guy you’re fucking! I know there’s someone—don’t try to deny it.” Oh no, he sounded too aggressive. Damn his stupid temper. He could tell she was about to explode.

She crossed her arms and glared at him. “How _ dare _ you, Ben Solo! One, you don’t know what you’re talking about, and two—what business is it of yours what I do or who I see?”

He started to pace. “I just—want to make sure you’re safe!”

“It’s not your job to protect me!”

“Oh really? I thought that’s what _ brothers _ are for!” He felt his face heat up and knew he had to get out of there before he said something really stupid, like how he’d never seen her as a sister because he wanted _ more_. 

Rey’s eyes were starting to well up. If she cried, he was going to lose it. “I—” she started.

Ben didn’t let her finish. “I’m going for a walk.” He grabbed his jacket and slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

The longer Ben walked, the worse he felt. He had no right to ask Rey about her love life. It wasn’t her fault that he was disgustingly in love with her. He tried to imagine being in her shoes and finding out that your best friend, who had always been there for you, was secretly perving on you the whole time. God, he might have ruined everything by asking her to move in. He yelled into the night and raked his hands through his hair.

He needed to go back and apologize. To salvage their relationship before she wanted nothing more to do with him. He could be happy just being the brotherly best friend, as long as it meant she was still in his life. But imagining a life without Rey? It just wasn’t tenable. 

He started back towards the apartment.

As soon as he opened the door, he heard music start playing. The TV in the living room was on, and the Spotify app was up, blasting some 90’s R&B through the speakers. “Rey?” he called out tentatively. “I came back to apologi—”

He was silenced by the appearance of Rey in the hallway. Her hair was down, eyes rimmed in black, and lips painted red. Beyond that, she was wearing _ lingerie_. It was beyond a doubt, the sexiest thing Ben had ever seen—a red satin bustier with black lace attached to a garter belt with black, sheer thigh high stockings and matching red panties. She even had on heels. He had never seen Rey in heels before.

He was still standing in the doorway, mouth open like a fish on a hook when she started singing. 

“Baby it's yours

All yours

If you want it tonight

I'll give you the red light special

All through the night.”

He had heard Rey sing before, of course. They often bonded over music and had attended concerts together, but this deep, sexy voice she was doing was unlike anything else. His cock was already hard. “Rey, I—”

“Shut up, Ben.” She pulled him towards the chair and pushed him down into it. “You know for someone as intelligent as you are, you can be really dumb.”

He didn’t have a reply for that because she was right—never in a million years would he have seen this coming. She continued singing.

“I know that you want me I can

See it in your eyes

You might as well be honest 'cause the

Body never lies.”

Rey moved her hips back and forth to the song as she sang, running her hands down her neck, over her breasts, and between her legs. Then she turned around and stuck her perfect ass in his face as she bent over. Jesus Christ, she was wearing a thong. He gasped.

“You can touch me, Ben.”

Somehow, he summoned the control of a much stronger man and delicately placed his hands on her rear end, gently squeezing the firm muscle. “Fuck, Rey.”

She turned back around and winked as she straddled his lap. “That’s the idea.”

Whatever self control he had left instantly vanished. He gripped the back of her neck and pulled her mouth to his. _ Years_. He had been waiting years for this, never dreaming it would actually happen. He moaned, and she took advantage of the moment, shoving her tongue inside his mouth. Her fingers tangled in his hair, and he let his hands drift down her satin clad body to rest on her ass.

His lips were reluctant to detach from hers, but eventually he needed to catch a breath. The grinding of her pelvis against him was also not helping the situation. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”

She actually laughed. “It can’t be any longer than how long I’ve wanted you.” She tugged at the hem of his shirt until he lifted his arms so she could pull it off. Then her hands were all over his chest. “God, Ben. I knew you’d be perfect but...” she trailed off as she placed open mouthed kisses down his neck and shoulder.

He mumbled, “So the playlist—”

She stopped and looked up at him. “Oh that? I was helping Finn gather songs for his girlfriend, Rose. Is that why you thought I was banging someone?”

He felt himself heating up and knew the tips of his ears would be red. His hair was longer now, hiding them, but Rey—she knew all his tells. She tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear and smiled as she brought her lips to it. “I’ve always liked your ears, even when your hair was short.”

He finally answered her question. “Yeah, I thought maybe you were seeing someone, and I got jealous.”

“Ben,” she huffed, resting her forehead against his. “Surely you know there’s never been anyone but you.”

He blinked once, twice. She couldn’t mean—the whole time? Same as him? He wasn’t waiting around to hear more. He gripped her thighs firmly as he stood, forcing her legs to wrap around him as he carried her to his bedroom and deposited her gently on the bed. “You really mean it?” He started taking off his pants.

She nodded scooting herself back on his bed. “When you got angry, I thought there was a chance you felt the same way so I moved up my seduction plans.”

“Rey,” he murmured, bringing her stocking and heeled foot up as he eased the shoe off. “While this is highly appreciated, it wasn’t necessary. You nearly gave me a heart attack the other day in just your t-shirt and underwear.” He pulled off her other shoe and kissed her ankle. “But I am going to have fun getting you out of this.”

Rey sat up and unlatched the suspenders from the stockings. “Here, I’ll help.”

He rolled the stockings down her legs and tossed them aside. Then he pulled her to the edge of the bed, nuzzling her thigh with his face. When he placed a kiss over the fabric of her panties, she gasped. “I have been dreaming of what you’d taste like for a long time.”

Unable to bear it any longer, he pulled her panties to the side and dipped a finger into her heat. She was gloriously soaked. “Ben,” she breathed. He silenced her with his tongue as he ran it over her glistening flesh, circling her clit slowly.

“Fuck you taste good.” He grabbed the hem of her panties and helped her slide out of them before he spread her wider and dove back in, lapping at her folds. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Rey was moaning as she raked her fingers through his hair. 

He took his time mapping her out with his tongue, sucking and occasionally nipping to her great delight. He had barely gotten one finger inside of her, feeling how impossibly tight she was, when she suddenly came, her walls pulsing around his finger. He kept pumping her through it, softly licking her taut bundle of nerves until she relaxed beneath him. 

“Fuck,” Rey swore, fingers scrabbling on his head still. “Get back up here.”

He obliged, scooting her to lie back on the bed before crawling on top of her. “That was—”

She cut him off with a kiss, clearly not minding the taste of herself on his tongue. “Ben, before we go any further, I have to tell you something.”

He stilled, his hand already cupping her breast through the satin bustier. “What?”

“I haven’t really done… any of this before.”

“Any of this—like _ sex_?” It was impossible. She was twenty-one and _ gorgeous_, how could anyone resist her?

She nodded. “I was… waiting, for you.”

No. No, that wasn’t right. Why would she have waited for _ him _? Suddenly he started regretting the few he’d messed around with. It didn’t mean anything, and he always thought about Rey, but still. “You what?”

She let out a shaky breath. “I always wanted you to be my first.”

“_Fuck_, Rey.” He smashed his mouth to hers, grinding against her. If he didn’t get inside her soon, he was going to come all over her pretty lingerie. “I’m not going to last if you tell me any more secrets like this.”

He reached over to his nightstand to see if the pack of condoms he’d had forever were still in date. She watched him fish the box out and put her hand on his. “What are you doing?”

“I wanted to be safe.”

“Are you clean?” Her face was timid as she asked. “I’m clean, and I’ve had the HPV shot, and I got an IUD before starting college.”

“But Rey—” he started.

“Please, Ben. I want to feel you. I want you to come inside me.”

He leaned his head down to her shoulder. “You are going to _ kill _ me, woman. Yes I’m clean.” He started running his hands all over the bustier. “How do you get this thing off? I need to see your tits.”

She laughed at him and sat up, turning around while scooping her hair to the side. There’s little hooks if you can—”

He saw them and started unlatching them at once, encouraged with each new sliver of her back he could see. Finally it was off, and he laid her back down, bringing his mouth to her breasts. He took his time lavishing attention on one and then the other.

“I know they’re small.”

Ben looked up at her, his eyes dark with want. “Rey, you are perfect. Every inch of you.” He cupped both peaks with his hands. “These are exquisite. Just the right size.”

She smiled then. “Make love to me.”

That he could do. He would make this as good as possible for her. He brought his fingers back down to her entrance, testing her again. She was even wetter now and he pumped one finger several times before adding the second, feeling her stretch around the digits. Rey moaned. He looked at her. “It’s okay?”

She puffed out a few short breaths. “Yeah, feels good.”

He paused to discard his boxers and watched as her eyes widened and then clouded with lust. “Ben, you’re—it’s so—_huge_.”

He scoffed. “Nah, I think pretty average?”

Rey shook her head. “I may be a virgin, but I’ve seen porn. You are bigger than a lot of those guys.”

“Really?” He felt his ego swell just a tad.

She nodded, swallowing thickly.

“Well let’s try another finger first, then.” He started pumping her again, pulling his two fingers apart a little to stretch her more before adding a third at last. 

Rey arched up off the mattress. “Oh god, right there.”

He smirked and curled his fingers a bit, enjoying the way she writhed beneath him. At last, feeling she was as ready as could be, he withdrew his fingers and smeared her juices on his achingly hard cock, pumping a few times. “Ready?”

She nodded and bit her lip as he lined himself up, slicking himself in her wet folds and brushing her clit several times before pushing just the tip inside. Rey released a shuddering breath and he continued, pushing her leg up a little for better access as he eased in inch by inch. Every little noise she uttered was met by his concerned gaze until he was sure she was fine.

Mentally, he was running through boring textbooks, trying not to come as her tight little cunt gripped his shaft. Her velvety smooth heat was almost too much—she felt better than he had ever imagined. At last, he was fully sheathed inside her. “You’re perfect,” he whispered again, kissing her lips.

“You can move, Ben.” She rubbed her hands up and down his arms. “It feels amazing, the stretch. It doesn’t even hurt.”

He sighed in relief. “Give me just a moment or this will be over too soon.” He kissed her again before he started to thrust, slowly, testing the drag of her muscles against his cock. It was _ divine _ and soon he was lost in her—hips speeding up on their own accord, her moans and pants filling up his ears.

His head dropped to her shoulder again as he drove into her. It was more than he had hoped for, and he wasn’t going to last much longer. He brought his hand back down to her clit, trying to make her climax again. “Rey,” he breathed against her ear. “Can you come again for me?”

His voice combined with his finger rubbing rapid circles seemed to do the trick as he felt her cunt squeezing the life out of him, almost like a pleasureful vice. She moaned loudly and dug her fingers into his back, her lips at his neck. It was enough to push him over the edge and he slid in deep, once, twice more before stilling and emptying into her.

“I love you,” Rey murmured. 

He pulled himself back up from his slumped position to stare at her. 

Her eyes slowly widened with the realization of what she said. “I mean—I didn’t mean—”

“I love you, too, Rey. I always have.”

She sighed and kissed his chest. “Oh, good. Because I _ did _ mean it.”

* * *

**One Year Later:**

Rey scrolled through the myriad of playlists on her and Ben’s shared Spotify account. She had one last final to study for and then she’d be graduating. She couldn’t believe it. He had nearly finished his masters and was already courting job offers. She was still trying to decide what her next steps were—whatever they might be, she knew they would face it together.

Han and Leia were coming up in a few days. She had always seen them as parental figures, which was really what she meant when she had called them family. It was funny that Ben had spent so long thinking she saw him as a brother when really she’d had a crush on him since he first started tutoring her.

Giving up on the playlists in their library, she scrolled back up to the top. There was a new playlist saved she hadn’t seen before, simply entitled, “Rey.” She clicked on it. The first few songs she saw were: “Marry The Night,” “Chapel of Love,” “Marry Me,” and “Marry You.”

Her eyes went wide and she turned around in the desk chair to see Ben standing in the doorway, a sly grin on his face and a small box in his hand. “Why don’t you hit play on that one?”

“Ben—” she dropped everything and flung herself into his arms.

He stumbled back a little before wrapping his arms around her. “Are you going to let me do this properly, or—”

“Of course I’ll marry you!” she practically screamed at him before attempting to eat his face.

When they finally broke for air, Ben laughed. “You can’t even let me propose!”

She calmed down enough, smiling as she wiped at her eyes. “Okay, I’m sorry. Do it, then.”

He got down on one knee and opened the box, a very modest diamond in white gold staring back from the black velvet. “Rey Johnson, it feels like I’ve loved you almost all my life. Would you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes, a thousand times yes.” She let him push the ring onto her finger and stand back up before she jumped on him, forcing him to support her weight.

He raised an eyebrow. “What now?”

“Oh, we’re going to fuck to this playlist you made. I thought that was a given.”

Ben turned and carried her across the hall to the bedroom, humor in his voice as he said, “Deal.”


End file.
